Thomas/TUGS (ENGINES) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Thomas/TUGS (ENGINES) (Made By Daniel Pineda) is a parody with Thomas & Friends, Skarloey, and Casey Jr. and Friends made by Daniel Pineda. Do not edit, but you can add. Casts Main casts * Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main heros) * Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) * Gordon as Big Mac (Gordon and Big Mac are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) * James as Top Hat (James and Top Hat are both vain) * Henry as Warrior (Henry and Warrior are both big, strong, and clumsy) * Toby as OJ (Toby and OJ are both old) * Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both wear blue) * Duck as Grampus (Duck and Grampus are both western) * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Starr * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero * Diesel as Zorran (Diesel and Zorran are both the main villains) * Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) * Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) * Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both the main females) * Molly as Sally Seaplane (Molly and Sally Seaplane are both wonderful) * Toad as Lord Stinker * Derek as Izzy Gomez (Derek and Izzy Gomez are both having teething troubles) * Mavis as Pearl (Mavis and Pearl are both beautiful) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Billy Shoepack (Billy Shoepack's voice suits Ivor) * Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge (Popeye and Sea Rouge are both sailors) * Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouges Uncle * Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as The Pirates * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Puffa (Casey Jr. and Puffa are both have smokey stacks) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Goods Train * Skarloey as Coast Guard (Coast Guard's voice suits Skarloey) * Rheneas as The Messenger (Rheneas and The Messenger are both partners with Skarloey and Coast Guard) * Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Burke and Blair are) * Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Frank and Eddie are) * Spencer as Bluenose (Spencer and Bluenose are both selfish and arrogant) * Oliver as Boomer (Oliver and Boomer are both were found) * BoCo as Fire Chief (BoCo and Fire Chief are both responsible) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba (Cerberus and Johnny Cuba are both big, strong, evil, and powerful) * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nantucket (Silver Fish and Nantucket are both evil and sneaky) * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old Rusty (Jebediah and Old Rusty are both old) * Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa * Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Little Ditcher * Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete * Rocky as Mighty Mo * Cranky as Big Mickey (Cranky and Big Mickey are both tall cranes) * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Jack * Flora as S.S. Viena * Lady as Princess Alice (Lady and Princess Alice are both need to be rescued) * Belle as The Duchess * Ghost Engines as White Fleet * The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon (The Chinese Dragon and The Ghostly Galleon are both scary) Gallery Thomas the tank engine.jpg|Thomas as Ten Cents Percy the small engine no.6.jpg|Percy as Sunshine Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Gordon as Big Mac JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.png|James as Top Hat Henry the Green Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Henry as Warrior Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as OJ Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Hercules MrDuckAtBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Duck as Grampus Friendship Train (DTV - Casey Jones says that we'll be on time).jpg|Casey Jones as Captain Starr Hamish.jpg|Singing Puppet Man as Captain Zero DieselDoesItAgain42.png|Diesel as Zorran Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Lillie Lightship Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Sally Seaplane ToadCGIpromo3.png|Toad as Lord Stinker Derek.jpg|Derek as Izzy Gomez MavisTTTE1.jpg|Mavis as Pearl Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Billy Shoepack Popeye.jpg|Popeye as Sea Rouge Poopdeck_Pappy.jpg|Pappy as Sea Rouge's Uncle Mr Dan and Mr Dimbo.jpg|Dan and Dimbo as The Pirates Kronk on casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9myaza.jpg|Casey Jr as Puffa 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as The Goods Train SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|Skarloey as Coast Guard Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as The Messenger Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Spencer as Bluenose Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Boomer BoCowithnameboard.png|BoCo as Fire Chief Cerberus is a hunter..png|Cerberus as Johnny Cuba Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Nantucket Casey jr and Friends - Jebediah Number 9.png|Jebediah as Old Rusty Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa Troublesome Trucks as Hunters and Livingstones..png|Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Little Ditcher MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete Rocky.png|Rocky as Mighty Mo Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Big Mickey Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack as Jack Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as S.S. Vienna Lady TATMR Promo image.jpg|Lady as Princess Alice BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle as The Duchess Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power) (with Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine 1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form) (with his angry face)..png|Ghost Engine 2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form) (with Scared Face)..png|Ghost Engine 3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Eyes Shut Face).png|Ghost Engine 4, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick) (Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine 5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form) (with angry face).png|Ghost Engine 6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (happy face) (Ghost Version).png|and Ghost Engine 7 as White Fleet Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon Category:Daniel Pineda